<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading and Misbehaving by Blessism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261860">Reading and Misbehaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism'>Blessism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Rosemary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Erza is embarrassed, F/M, Fairy Tail shenanigans, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jellal and Erza are sorta (?) good parents, Jellal is a good dad, Jellal is having more fun than he should, Jerza Babies, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, on Erza's part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal and Rosemary come across Erza's old novels. She comes home to her husband having read them and Jellal embarrasses her for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jellal Fernandes &amp; Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Rosemary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading and Misbehaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this one is very VERY cheesy and I'll admit it's not one of my best works. But the idea sounded really amusing so I wrote it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If a house had a Jellal Fernandes, it also had a large library dedicated to his studies while he was in the Magic Council. His love for ancient writing was no secret. But since Erza moved into the penthouse with him, she also brought her stuff, which mainly consisted of the books in her dorm when she lived at Fairy Hills. Jellal didn't have the time to go sort through it, so he just dedicated a shelf to Erza and left her to place her books. She never read them anymore, and she planned to throw them all out had she not been busy with her daughter and the guildhall.</p><p>Today, Erza was at home and was helping Jellal with some paperwork for Fairy Tail. The couple allowed their daughter to roam around the place, and Jellal gave her permission to go in the library so long as she didn't touch his stuff.</p><p>But that didn't mean she couldn't touch Erza's things.</p><p>Rosemary approached her mother with a book in her hand, giggling. "Mommy, can you read wit' me?"</p><p>Erza stroked her little girl's hair, "I'm sorry but I need to go to the guildhall. You can ask your father, okay?"</p><p>Her smile didn't falter, if anything, it grew. She wanted Jellal's attention, and now she was going to get it with Erza gone.</p><p>"I'll be back," whispered Erza, which caused her husband to cheekily grin.</p><p>"Be sure not to lose your temper. You know the guild can get carried away." He kissed her forehead, causing Rosemary to pout. Both of the parents noticed, and laughed at their daughter's jealousy.</p><p>"Bye darling," hummed Erza, giving a long kiss on her daughter's cheeks.</p><p>"Bye Mommy," waved the little girl delightfully. Now that Erza was gone, Jellal was planning to continue his Magic Council work, but his daughter proved to be a little more than insistent.</p><p>"Daddy, read me a book, pwease!"</p><p>Jellal gave it a thought, and took the three year old in his arms. "Only if you tell me something I want to hear."</p><p>Rosemary nuzzled her lips to Jellal's cheek. "I have the most handswme-ist daddy in the world."</p><p>Jellal sighed, grabbing the book from Rosemary and setting her down on their couch. "Alright, I'll help you read."</p><p>"Oh, I know the title! It's called <em>Pwince Frederi-c and Lady Yende-ric's Night Together</em>."</p><p>Jellal cocked an eyebrow at the title, but paid it no mind. "Okay, you can continue."</p><p>"Wait, I have a question!" she raised her hand, just how Erza taught her.</p><p>"Go on," he ushered.</p><p>"What does se-cc mean?"</p><p>Jellal knew what he heard and he stared at her, mouth gaped open. "Sweety, where did you learn that from?"</p><p>"It says in dis book: Lady Yende-ric's se-cc body."</p><p>By now, Jellal had to wonder why Rosemary chose that book of all things. And why did she learn how to read at such an early age? Alzack's daughter was five and she still couldn't talk properly.</p><p>"Can I have the book?" he asked, extending his hand out.</p><p>"Only if you tell me what I want to hear," bit back Rosemary.</p><p>She always liked to play these mind games with her father. She watched as Jellal tried to figure out what it was she wanted to hear. Rosemary was sometimes jealous of Erza, that much was noted by both parents.</p><p>He lifted her up and brought their foreheads together, "You're the most important person in my life."</p><p>In truth, Erza was so much more tempting. He loved his wife and daughter equally, but in extremely different ways. Rosemary wanted the intimacy he and Erza shared, but Jellal barely teased Rosemary. She'd probably end up crying anyway.</p><p>"I love you too, Daddy. I lik' you better than Mommy, she's a little bossy."</p><p>"Are you talking bad about your mother, Rosemary Fernandes? I thought I raised you better."</p><p>She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her smile. "Don't tell her, she's going to be so sad. I don't want Mommy to cry because of me."</p><p>"Oh believe me, she won't be crying. She'll be seething in anger."</p><p>He returned his attention to the book she gave and skimmed through the contents in a matter of seconds before looking as passive as ever.</p><p>Rosemary visibly paled. "Is some-ting wrong wit' the book, Daddy?"</p><p>He used his Telekinesis to keep it out of reach, maintaining his expression. "It's not something for you to read, sweetheart. Why don't we go to the library to get some books for you?"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Jellal set the floating book down on the coffee table and scooped Rosemary in his arms while fishing for the keys in his coat.</p><p>He was definitely going to have a word with Erza when she returned.</p><hr/><p>"I'm back!" Erza called out as she entered the empty house. She raised an eyebrow at the lack of response.</p><p>And the eerie silence.</p><p>The door creaked open again behind her as Jellal entered, carrying an asleep Rosemary.</p><p>"You tired her out," Erza affirmed rather than asked.</p><p>"She spent so much time at the library reading that she fell asleep when I got to the tenth book."</p><p>"Bookworm," she teased, crossing her arms.</p><p>He smirked, almost startling Erza. She knew her spouse was up to no good. "Oh darling, I don't think you're in any better of a position."</p><p>"Hm?" Erza raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she watched Jellal carry Rosemary to her room before pulling the covers over her. She went over to the couch to take a seat after washing up, noticing a novel on the table in front of her seat.</p><p>Quick as a wink, Jellal snatched the book away and pinned her on the couch mischievously.</p><p>"Jellal, what are you-"</p><p>He held the book out, giving her a chance to read the title before she blushed. He started in a slow voice, "I didn't think you'd be into reading this kind of stuff."</p><p>"I haven't been able to thoroughly sort out my books ever since we moved here." She defended, bracing herself as he straddled her. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks so red, she'd never been more embarrassed in her life.</p><p>"Is that so?" he mused. "Seeing that you have me to fulfill all these fantasies, I imagine you never touched another book."</p><p>"No," she half-moaned, "I never even looked at them when I had you."</p><p>"No wonder you were so eager during our first time, isn't that right?"</p><p>He lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, loving the friction it provided for the both of them.</p><p>"Jellal, this is embarrassing." She mumbled as he reached out and took her right hand, kissing her palm, torturous and slow. Erza's breath hitched. "I'll throw those books out. Don't get any funny ideas about reading more."</p><p>"So there <em>is</em> more?" he asked with a grin, unable to mask his surprise. "You should have burned those novels the moment you laid eyes on me."</p><p>This time, she snorted. "Jellal, I never had these thoughts about you until...<em>later</em>. I just didn't want to seem awkward during our first time."</p><p>"But it was my first time too," he muttered into her palm, placing more kisses on her hand as he gripped her wrist. His other hand was tangled with hers, and Erza was in awe at the gesture.</p><p>"I know, but you weren't nervous at all and I was so afraid and-" she gave an indignant squeak as Jellal pulled her closer to him. Her legs were dangling on both sides of his hips.</p><p>"That being said, we have an entire lifetime to try out whatever you want."</p><p>Erza reached up and cupped his face with a wicked smile, "I'm going to burn those novels with you, <em>dear husband</em>."</p><p>He chuckled at the way she addressed him. Nonetheless, they both knew her threat didn't affect him. "Is that a challenge? Because I'll withstand your heat, Erza. Nothing and nobody else will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>